


101 Ways

by Khaelis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaelis/pseuds/Khaelis
Summary: Sometimes, you don't need words to say "I love you".A collection of drabbles based on one-sentence prompts.





	1. Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here goes another collection of fluffy Ten x Rose pieces, because there can never be enough of that!
> 
> Each chapter will be an individual story based on a sentence. I'm hoping to write one story/day, though I know that'll be hard to keep up with right now.  
> Rating may go up.
> 
> Anyway, here's the first prompt-fill!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

 

 

“You’re really soft.”

  
  


He lowered his eyes, lips stirred into a small smile, and looked at the woman wrapped around him. He had never been one to share his personal space, but with Rose, something had changed. He didn’t know what, or why. He just knew she had taken all of his boundaries, torn them down to little bits and pieces, and she had stepped into that space without a consent he would have given her without a breadth of hesitation anyway. Part of him believed he had given in too quickly, because Rose was human, and when she’d be gone he’d finally realize just how horrible a decision it had been to let both his hearts welcome all that love she gave him. Part of him believed he had given in much too late, because now that he knew how amazing it felt to let such a wonderful piece of human drown him into raw devotion and pure affection, he thought back to all these days and hours he could have loved her but didn’t. A grim future, a past of missed opportunities. But what mattered was the present. Her warm skin. Her sweet smell. Her gentle presence.

  
  


“Well, there could be worse compliments, I suppose,” he teased with a pinch on her bare hip. “I also accept handsome, majestic, admirable, and humble. You know, in case you find yourself at lack of words to qualify me.”

“You forgot rude and pretentious,” she smiled against his sternum, giving his skin a quick bite in retaliation. 

  
  


He was almost disappointed when she unrolled her arms from around his waist and pushed herself away from him. He had found out early, very early, after their very first hug, that he rather liked it when Rose Tyler invaded his personal space. More than that, he had found out he loathed the cold she left behind when she stepped away. But he wasn’t disappointed, because she only snuggled closer to his side and nestled her head on his shoulder.

 

She picked up one of his hand that was splayed over her thigh and trailed her fingertips down his fingers, then along the thin lines etched into his palm.

  
  


“I meant your hands,” she said softly, drawing random patterns over his skin. “They’re really soft. The previous ones were all big and calloused, but these… They’re delicate.”

“Because these were made for you,” he told her without second-guessing his words - if he could be perfectly honest with anyone, it would be Rose. “This whole body was made for you. My hands are soft, because I wanted to touch you with them. I wanted to make sure everywhere my hands touched you, it wouldn’t feel unpleasant.”

“Hm, so very thoughtful of you, my Doctor,” she hummed, a fond smile painted on her face. “I do love it when you touch me with those hands.” 

“And I love touching you with those hands. I can feel your heartbeat, I can feel your warmth, and how soft your own skin is. Everywhere I touch, I can feel your muscles work and your blood flow through your veins. I can feel just how  _ alive  _ you are. But you know what I love to feel the most?”

“I have a feeling you’re going to tell me, Doctor.”

  
  


He chuckled lightly with a nod, and brought one of his hand to cradle her cheek while his other fingers threaded between hers on his lap. He bent towards hers, slowly, brushed his thumb under her eye, tilted his head to the right, barely. Then he closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers, into the same kiss they had shared hundreds and hundreds of times. 

  
  


“There,” he whispered, joining their foreheads when the kiss broke, unwilling to step out of the confines of their shared intimacy. “Felt all of it.”

“Felt what, Doctor?” she asked under her breath as her own hand found an anchor on his shoulder.

“Your trust, in that muscular tension when you close your eyes. Your excitement, in that heat that floods from you skin. Your happiness, in that tiny tremor when your lips can’t decide of they should smile or kiss me back. That’s what I love to feel the most. To feel that you love me.”

  
  


Her heart stuttered at those words, and her stomach swooped when she thought she saw a shine in his eyes that wasn’t there before. She turned her head in that soft palm still holding her cheek and brushed her lips against the inside of his wrist.

  
  


“You don’t need to kiss me to feel that, right?” she murmured, a shiver coursing down her spine when his other hand snaked around her neck. “You know I love you, kissing or not.”

“Of course I do,” he grinned, though he still felt compelled to steal another quick peck to her plump lips. “I just love kissing you, too. And while your hands are softer than mine, they can’t feel that kind of things. They can’t feel I love you, so I have to find other ways to prove it to you, and that includes kissing.”

“You know you don’t need to prove it, Doctor.”

“Oh, but I do. Told you, this whole body was made to show you how much I love you. Would you like a demonstration?”

“I think I would, yes.”

  
  


She squealed above his laugh when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her down on the sofa to cover her body with his. 

  
  


“Lesson one,” he smiled against her lips as his fingers crept under her night shirt and soothed the tension that pulled her stomach taut. “My soft and delicate hands…”

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Comfy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more drabble for this fluffy collection!
> 
> Nevermind about the one story/day, I just can't do it right now - when I'm back to a regular schedule and when I'm done with the mountain of stuff that I need to do, I'll do it!
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

* * *

 

 

“What time is it?” she groaned into her pillow, annoyed by the sudden dim light in the room and the clink of the teapot and the mugs.

“You’ve just had eight hours and thirty-seven minutes of sleep, love,” was his answer as he deftly held the tray in one hand and snatched the cover off her with the other. “So, time to wake up. We’re going to Armadala today, remember?”

“Is that planet scheduled to blow up in the next five hours?”

“Tardis, Rose, it…”

“Yeah, I know, just… We can stay in bed for a bit then, is what I meant.”

“Ah, humans and their ability to sleep their lives away,” he smiled as he set his tray down on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed. “Fine, but remember every minute you sleep is a minute you don’t get to spend with me and, truthfully, that’s your loss.”

  
  


She turned on her back, and through heavy-lidded eyes she gave him a glare that only brightened his smile. He sat cross-legged next to her, wrapped his fingers around her thigh, and she finally noticed what he was wearing. 

  
  


“Care to tell me why you’re wearing my hoodie, Doctor?” she asked with a grin, tugging on the lace that hung from the hood.

  
  


He looked down at the light pink hoodie embroidered with a rainbow unicorn that was stretched across his chest. That hoodie was large enough to turn into a small dress when she was wearing it, but it fitted him like a glove. He liked this hoodie.

 

He shrugged, and swatted her hand away from the lace she was still pulling on.

  
  


“That’s what human couples do,” he stayed with a superior air of someone who knew what they were talking about. “They borrow each other’s clothes in the morning. It’s a tradition.”

“Is it?” she raised her eyebrows, a tongue-touched grin pulling at her lips.

“Oh yes, and you know it too. You steal my shirts in the morning all the time, Rose.”

“If you knew why I wear your shirt in the morning,” she giggled as she pushed herself up and poked him in the chest, straight through the unicorn’s eye.

“Same reason I’m wearing your clothes, I suppose.”

  
  


Full grin plastered over his face, he pulled the hood down over his forehead and buried his nose in the colar.

  
  


“It’s warm and comfy,” he smiled, voice muffled by the thick fabric. “And it smells like you, which is a nice bonus. At least I have something to remind me of you in the morning, when all you do is snore and drool all over my pillow.”

  
  


She only nodded her assent, reached for the rumpled shirt he had abandoned at the foot of the bed, shrugged it over her shoulders. She closed it with barely enough buttons to cover the silk of her bra, rolled the sleeves up her arms, and finally wiggled out of the bed to stand in front of him, fists planted on her hips.

  
  


“Do I look warm and comfy?” she asked, flipping a few strands of hair away from her shoulder with an elegant flick of her fingers. “Does it look like I’m drowning in your smell?”

  
  


She smirked at the way his mouth gaped slightly, bright brown eyes cataloguing every inch of bare skin from her feet, her legs, her thighs, to her chest, the slight swell of her breasts. She twirled on her feet to make sure he understood her behind was just as little clothed than her front, then went back to a pose she wanted to be just a bit appealing.

  
  


“Not really, no,” he answered as he hurried to pull the hood back, suddenly well aware of how ridiculous he must have looked. “You missed a few buttons, though, you should really… Button it up.”

“Why are you blushing, Doctor?” she teased, dropping back to her knees next to him to swipe her smiling lips over his jaw. “Is it the hoodie that keeps you warm? Or is it the shirt that does  _ not  _ keep me warm? Both, maybe?”

“Please, Rose, don’t make it worse,” he whined when she straddled his lap and ran her finger over the edges of the unicorn. “This is embarrassing enough as it is, thank you very much.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, Doctor, this is actually really cute.”

“ _ Cute _ ,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest despite his urge to take the hoodie off. “Right, because the point is to look cute, isn’t it?”

“I love a bit of cute every now and then, Doctor, you know. When you’re being cute, that’s when I feel I love you the most. I just get these urges to hug you to death and all I want is to cuddle with you for the rest of eternity.”

“I knew wearing this thing was a bad idea.”

  
  


She giggled at the fake sigh of regret that fled through his smile and shoved him down on the bed, just so she could snuggle tight on his side and wrap her arms around him.

 

* * *

 


	3. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another drabble for this collection!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it, thanks for reading!

* * *

 

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet, today.”

  
  


As if to back up his claim, Rose only shrugged and leant further away from him, nestling deeper in her blanket. He frowned in concern and splayed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He knew his Rose, and he knew she usually found it impossible to keep her mouth shut for more than two minutes - which he didn’t mind in the least, as it always reminded him he wasn’t alone any longer. But she had barely talked during the day, a few monosyllables here, a groan and a sigh there, and that was only when he insisted too much.

  
  


“Rose, what’s wrong?” he asked softly for what seemed to be the hundredth time, brushing some strands of hair away from her face.

“Nothing,” she mumbled into the cushion, keeping her eyes firmly glued to the TV screen. “‘M fine.”

“Oh please, love, I know you’re not. Just tell me, maybe I can help, eh?”

“‘M fine, Doctor,” she repeated before she planted a quick kiss on his hand - though it was clear it was more to get rid of him than reassure him, he believed.

  
  


The Doctor sighed in defeat and plopped back down into the couch, rummaging through the drawers of his brain to find something, anything he might have said or done to cause such a reaction. 

  
  


“I stole one,” she suddenly admitted through another mumble. “And I took a bite.”

  
  


He stared at her form tightly wrapped into her blanket, the words failing to make any sense at first. And then he remembered. The cakes he had left in the kitchen, gifts they were supposed to give the Queen of Pulluco on her birthday party. Cakes he had explicitly Rose not to touch, much less to eat, because one of the ingredients was toxic to humans - oh, thankfully not deadly, just toxic enough to cause painful headaches and stomach cramps.

  
  


“I’m sorry,” she apologized, regret and embarrassment etched into her words. “I know you told me not to, but they looked so tempting, and you never make cakes like that for me, I just thought… You know, one wouldn’t kill me. I’m really sorry, Doctor.”

“When did you eat it?” he asked, hurrying to roll her on her back and snatch the cover away.

“After breakfast,” she confessed, before a hiss of pain fell from her lips when he pressed his hands over her stomach.

“You’ve been hurting all day long and you didn’t tell me?” 

“I... didn’t want you to be cross with me.”

“You know I can never be cross with you, love. You should have told me sooner, you had me really worried there.”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated with a sheepish shrug.

“I’ll get you something to make you feel better, yeah? Be back in a tick, love.”

  
  


He left the room, not without giving her forehead a quick but soft kiss, and came back five minutes later with a tray in his hands. He set it down on the coffee table, picked up a pair of pills and a glass of water, then knelt back by her side.

  
  


“Here, take these,” he said softly, bringing the medication to her lips. “It should only take a minute or two before you feel better, alright?”

“Thanks,” she smiled a weak smile, before she swallowed the pills down with a gulp of water. “Serves me right, to disobey again. I don’t even know why you keep putting up with me, Doctor, I’m more trouble than you deserve.”

“Well, I suppose those cakes did look good, anyone would have been tempted,” he grinned as he nestled his head on her shoulder and pecked the side of her neck.

“Shame they’re filled with poison, yeah?”

“Well, I kinda figured you liked them, so…”

  
  


He reached a hand towards the tray and took a plate he set down on her lap when she pushed herself into a sitting position. 

  
  


“There, same cake, except that one’s safe for you to eat,” he said as he joined her on the couch and threw the abandoned cover over their legs. “I wanted to give them to you for tomorrow’s breakfast, but it seems your sugar cravings can’t wait that long.”

“You made these for me?” she asked before she bit into the cake covered in an orange topping and a little star sprinkle. 

“A whole batch of them,” he giggled, brushing off some of the topping from the corner of her lips with the pad of his thumb.

“These are amazing, Doctor. You’re amazing. Thank you.”

“Hm, you’re welcome, love. Just… Don’t do that again, eh? When you really want cake, well… Just ask. You know all you ever need to do is ask, right? No matter what, just ask. I’ll give you anything you want, anything you need.”

“Could you... Please just say I’m forgiven, then?”

  
  


The Doctor could only laugh at her embarrassed and hopeful smile he erased from her face with a soft kiss.

  
  


“Forgiven today, but I won’t be as clement next time, Rose Tyler.”

“Won’t happen again, Doctor. Can I have another cake, though?”

 

* * *

 


End file.
